NPC index
Individual NPC's Deep Walker Leon. Unknown church official who can place peopel in appropriate jobs. Located in Empyrean Iron Teeth Gang Memeber: Auft's slave. Metal teeth and a tattoo of the same. Likes body modification and danger. NPC factions Major Employers 'Righteous Fury' A radio program broadcast around just about every city and town, along with all major tunnels that incorporate pluglines. Mostly broadcasts bounties put up by humans, both organizations and individuals, but also odd jobs and various requests. Known for its grandiose tone and energetic presenter, and self professed Chthonic Zealot, Hannibal Norel. Broadcast from Empyrean but accepting jobs from just about anywhere. Traveller’s Guild A widespread but rather disorganized and loosely formed society of professional explorers, guides, tunnel diggers and artifact hunters. Mostly pay for maps and information about otherwise unknown areas, but are also known to deal in the occult, artifacts, relics and other rarities. The old guard of the organization hold a rather idealistic and heroic vision of exploration while the younger members tend to be more mercenary and profit minded. Known for their Lantern emblem, brotherhood and secret affairs. The Eastern Archive The grand archive in Hearth is always on the lookout for new information in just about any form, from documents to objects to descriptions. They’ll pay in fathoms but more often than not prefer to instead pay in information. The archive’s agents are legion and few things escape their notice for long; they will gladly trade things they know for things they don’t, or for limited access to the greater archive itself, a privilege rarely afforded to non-Ethral scholars. The Chthonic Church A massive institute of mankind, the church often hires outside workers either directly or indirectly for various kinds of work. They pay well but expect secrecy, loyalty, and faith. Those that cross them rarely live to brag about it. Their work ranges from the mundane to the occult and questionable, all of it with the express purpose of maintaining humanity's place in the underground. Greater Trade Alliance A tightly knit alliance of independent tradesmen and merchants, originating with the Shluck but spreading out to almost every nation. Easy to work for, hard to gain entry into, known for their intricate price and supply manipulation and management. Often contract mercs as guards and muscle, commission new tunnels or expeditions, and buy materials wholesale. The larger corporations are not part of the Alliance, which prides itself on serving the “Everman peddler and craftsman”. Membership has both great benefits and great responsibilities and restrictions. Shang-Gei Nation The Shang-Gei don’t have a nation, as such, but they spread news and songs amongst themselves whenever they meet. Their community is strong, if dispersed, and favors done for them always seem to be known by the species as a whole, in time. They generally have little in the way of large sums of money or property to give as a reward and their information is rumor and hearsay, but they’re very well connected. A Shang-Gei always knows a guy or knows someone that does, can get just about anything or get you in touch with just about anyone. And they never forget a favor done for them, and are always willing to make good on a debt, if they can. Bounty Boards Bounty is a misnomer; though often called bounty boards these listings of jobs can be found in almost any town. Generally they’ll be relatively simple jobs put there by local people hoping to hire on some help, along with requests for more difficult tasks, transport, guarding, investigation, etc. There are sometimes bounties posted here as well, though they’re more local and small time than those you’ll get on Righteous Fury. Seekers There are multiple peacekeeping and policing bodies in the underground, some local, some spread among the various nations, but the Seekers, also known as the Black Cloaks and Manhunters, are the most universal. Originating as a group of bounty hunters from Chime, the Seekers are a rough coalition of law bringers who keep the peace and hunt criminals. The organization takes a cut of each bounty they bring in, in exchange for certain benefits and guaranteed backup if needed. Seekers tend to work in small groups and despite their mercenary origins, generally adhere to a level of justice and law that other bounty hunters and mercs don’t. Becoming a Seeker is easy enough, but requires dues be paid and requests for assistance handled, if at all possible.